A través de mi silencio
by Siri Tzi 87
Summary: "Somos los habitantes perfectos dentro del Capitolio. No emitimos ninguna opinión, solo acatamos órdenes. Somos sirvientes, somos leales, somos piezas de un juego, somos perfectos. Blancos y puros". Lavinia, la historia detrás de su silencio. Serie de viñetas (Para el reto encadenado, historia pedida por Elenear28).


**Disclaimer: El Universo de "Los Juegos del Hambre" le pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Los nombres de los personajes aquí presentados son de la Epopeya "La Eneida" escrita por Virgilio. Yo escribo esta historia como parte de una cadena de retos. Este va dedicado a Elenear28.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A TRAVÉS DE MI SILENCIO<strong>

_**FUEGO Y MAR**_

**.I.**

Mi lengua entra contacto con el líquido semidulce, su fragante aroma llena mis sentidos. Cierro los ojos para que la experiencia me envuelva y de pronto puedo verme de pie en los viñedos de mi familia, ayudando a separar los racimos que serán expuestos al sol para que las uvas puedan secarse y así obtener esta bebida. Sé exactamente qué decir.

—Es un Moscatel de cuatro años, elaborado con uvas cosechadas en la parte Sur del Distrito 4, madurado en un barril de acero. El vino es de baja calidad pero aceptable. —Doy un último sorbito a la copa que mis padres me han dejado probar y mi lengua saborea los restos que se han quedado en mis labios.

—¡Eres una niña prodigio Lavinia! —Mi padre, Lacio, sonríe orgulloso.

Justo cuando creo que va a abrazarme y darme su aprobación, levanta su mano para acomodar un mechón de mi cabello que se ha salido de su lugar. Bufó porque no es la reacción que esperaba de él. Creía que si me aprendía de memoria una de sus frases favoritas para catar vinos me podría decir que en su próximo viaje me llevaría a la recolección de uvas sin chistar. Escucho una risita procedente de mi espalda. Es mi otro padre, Amata. Trae en una bandeja un par de copas de vino color rojo cereza que seguramente degustarán mientras hablan de trabajo.

—Eso no era lo que quería escuchar nuestra pequeña —suelta de pronto, deja la charola en el escritorio y me mira fijamente con sus enormes ojos verdes—. ¿No es así Lavinia?

Asiento, él sabe cuáles son mis motivos para ir al Distrito 4. Siento cómo las mejillas se me incendian, pido disculpas y salgo hecha un cohete del despacho de mis padres, antes de que Lacio me someta a un interrogatorio.

**.II.**

—Es el chico más apuesto de mi clase —suelta Penélope de pronto en medio de nuestra hora de esparcimiento en el Colegio. Sus mechones turquesa vuelan en todas las direcciones, cuándo señala al joven del cual ha estado hablando.

Todas mis amigas, incluida yo, volteamos a verlo. Ahogo un gritito porque lo conozco de otro lugar, de otro tiempo, de otro Distrito. ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso lo he deseado tanto que por fin mi sueño se ha cumplido? ¿Estaré soñando? La respuesta nunca llega, pues cuando me doy cuenta es momento de regresar a clases. No sin antes volver a verlo.

**.III.**

_Eneas._

Es el nombre del chico que ahora se ha vuelto popular en el Colegio y no es por su carisma. Se mantiene alejado del resto, siempre esta serio y ocasionalmente habla cuándo un profesor le pide su opinión.

Algunos dicen que es porque su padre, Virgilio, lo mantuvo encerrado por 16 años, ya que es un hombre excéntrico entre las personas del Capitolio. Por excéntrico se ha de entender que nunca ve ni apoya en los patrocinios de Los Juegos del Hambre, llama a otros habitantes del Capitolio "Bestias" y siempre viste de negro, pues según él está de luto por nuestras almas.

Yo sé la verdad, pero no puedo decirla en voz alta sin meter en problemas a Eneas. Lo veía a diario cuando era una niña, en la temporada de la cosecha de Uvas en el viñedo de mis padres, en el Distrito 4.

Era uno de los trabajadores más jóvenes, ya que no todos tienen ansias de ir a surcar los mares, hay quienes como él saben de la existencia de las plantaciones de uva que hay en la parte sur del Distrito. Es necesario que se cosechen las uvas en este lugar y no en el Distrito 11 porque su sabor cambia radicalmente con la temperatura adecuada. "Los vinos más dulces se producen con la uva del Distrito 4", suele decir mi padre Lacio. Aunque saber su origen no contesta mi pregunta.

¿Por qué esta aquí?

**.IV.**

—Tu casa es muy bonita —logro apenas decir mientras me abro camino por la extraña estancia que carece de un proyector como las demás. La mía tiene uno de los más grandes y sofisticados que actualmente se venden.

Eneas me dedica una breve mirada y asiente. Deja a un lado sus cosas del colegio y se levanta para invitarme una taza de té de _Darjeeling_. Su padre es propietario de la empresa "Té con T" que se dedica a comercializar cada bolsita de la infusión en el Capitolio.

—Espero te guste. —El líquido de la taza es ambarino, sin embargo me deja ver el fondo del recipiente y puedo percibir en la base de la taza una hoja simétrica de loto rosa.

Cuando me llevó la taza a la boca no puedo evitar poner mis sentidos alerta. Cuando bebo la infusión, un aroma delicado se cuela por mi nariz y su sabor suave y dulzón se expande por todo mi ser. De pronto ya no estoy más en el Capitolio, ni en la estancia de Eneas, viajo a una colina donde las flores tienen pétalos amarillos y su centro es negro, el aire tiene un aroma dulce como a miel, son girasoles. Me siento en paz y es entonces cuando abro los ojos para poder ver a Eneas mirándome fijamente.

Ya no es más el niño que conocí en el Distrito 4, su cara ha perdido los rasgos propios de la infancia. Ahora tiene el mentón cuadrado en el que sobresale una tímida sonrisa. Sus ojos son de un azul oscuro y están enmarcados por unas pestañas espesas que me recuerdan a los días de tormenta en el Distrito 4. Él luce como el mar indomable y temerario. Su piel bronceada da fe de ello y yo quiero tomar sus mechones desordenados de cabello negro entre mis dedos para acercarlo a mí y perderme en su aliento.

**.V.**

Dentro de poco terminaré mi investigación con Eneas. La profesora de la asignatura de historia nos ha encomendado una investigación acerca del Distrito 13 y hay muy poca información al respecto, sabemos que su principal producción era la de "Armas Nucleares" pero todos los registros después de que el Capitolio bombardeara este Distrito son inexistentes. He conseguido grabar con mi Proyector un spot informativo donde se reporta su situación actual y por alguna extraña razón Eneas no ha dejado de mirarlo una y otra vez. A mí no me causa ninguna molestia, porque eso significa más tiempo junto a él.

A mi padre Amata parece no molestarle la presencia de Eneas en casa. Platica con él animadamente sobre los beneficios del Té en la salud, sobre las clases que compartimos juntos y trata de evitar las referencias a su padre Virgilio por respeto.

Sin embargo, mi padre Lacio es otra historia. Siempre se queda cerca de nosotros cuando estamos revisando la investigación, constantemente mira la hora en su reloj de pulsera y, cuando cree que ya es momento de que se marche, tose con incomodidad para darme a entender que es suficiente por el día.

**.VI.**

Sentada bajo la sombra del árbol de Cerezo que hay en el parque de la ciudad, espero paciente a que Eneas aparezca para darle la buena noticia acerca de nuestra calificación en la Investigación del Distrito 13.

Me veo en mi pequeño espejo de mano, una y otra vez contemplando mi aspecto. No puedo hacer nada con las pecas que salpican mis mejillas, me he puesto un ligero brillo en los labios para resaltarlos y he soltado mi pelirrojo cabello para darme un aire más fresco. Lo estoy arreglando con mis dedos cuándo escucho una voz conocida.

—No necesitas arreglarte como las demás, tú belleza es natural Lavinia. —Es él.

Levantó la cabeza y veo los ojos azules que tanto anhelo en sueños.

—Gracias, pero no tienes que ser amable, a ti te gustan las chicas que se arreglan mucho como Penélope. —Hay algo de reproche en mi última frase y es que la última vez que estuve en casa de mi compañera no paraba de alardear acerca de que se había besado con él.

—Ella no me gusta —me contesta mientras se sienta en la grama verde junto a mí.

De reojo veo cómo se desarregla el cabello, frustrado por mi comentario. Y no puedo evitar sentir cómo su presencia y aroma me envuelven en una atmósfera exquisita.

—Ya. Me dirás que fue ella quién te beso. —Las palabras salen solas. Mi corazón late porque siento que está a punto de romperme el corazón con su respuesta.

—Yo la bese, Lavinia. Necesitaba saber.

Es un dardo que va dirigido a mi alma, me siento asfixiada por la afirmación. No puedo salir corriendo porque siento cómo mis pies comienzan a pesar, así que asiento tranquilamente y pongo mi mejor sonrisa para evitar que mis lágrimas salgan solas.

—Bien, la profesora de historia nos ha otorgado la calificación más alta, ya no tenemos que convivir forzosamente, Eneas.

La saliva que logro pasar tiene que ser la más amarga de toda mi vida, apenas si puedo respirar mientras me despido de él.

**.VII.**

_Estoy comprometida._

Hoy lo escuche a través de la puerta del despacho de mis padres mientras discutían acerca de ello.

_Turno_. Ese es el nombre de mi prometido. Lo conozco porque es el hijo de uno de los más grandes patrocinadores de los Juegos del Hambre. Tiene una casa de apuestas en Great Mall, su fortuna se ha hecho en base a determinar quién se convertirá en vencedor de cada emisión de los Juegos. Algunos dicen que tiene un toque divino pues desde hace más de 20 años que no ha errado en ningún resultado.

Quisiera pedir una explicación de por qué tomarán una decisión de esa magnitud sin mí consentimiento, pero supongo que tiene que ver con mi reciente humor desde que Eneas me soltó aquella declaración. No he sido la misma de ayer y esta es la manera de mis padres de "sacar un clavo con otro clavo".

No puedo ni siquiera negarme. ¿O sí?

**.VIII.**

Turno es tan grande que aún con zapatos altos apenas puedo llegar a su pecho. Sus piernas me recuerdan a dos firmes troncos y su rostro se ha mantenido intacto. Es como estar parada junto a una estatua de mármol, pues él es tan blanco que carece de color en sus pómulos. Miro hacia la prensa que se ha tomado la libertad de captar este momento, pues es nuestra primera aparición pública.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Así no eres tú Lavinia. —Me giro sobre mis talones para enfrentar a Eneas, quien me muestra la revista donde salimos Turno y yo hace apenas una noche en la beneficencia para recaudar fondos para la construcción de la arena que se usará para el Tercer Vasallaje.

Tira enojado al suelo la publicación. A pesar de que me duelen sus palabras, no voy a sentirme mal, pues no tiene derecho a reclamar nada.

—¿Y qué sabes de mí? —lo enfrento, retándole con la mirada y acercándome a él.

—Lavinia, sé que no apoyarías este tipo de evento. No soportas ver las emisiones de Los Juegos del Hambre porque eres una persona sensible. Te dejas guiar por tus sentidos, eres la luz en este lugar de sombras. —Eneas se acerca más a mi rostro, puedo sentir su aliento fresco cuando coloca delicadamente la palma de su mano en mi barbilla—. _Eres mi luz_.

No tengo tiempo para procesar sus palabras, porque en ese momento siento sus labios cálidos sobre los míos. Pone sus manos a ambos lados de mi cadera, busca mi aprobación para intensificar el momento y lo único que puedo hacer para no caer es aferrarme a sus hombros atrayéndolo hacia mí.

El contacto es más íntimo esta vez, me deja saborear su esencia. Lento, seductor, se filtra por cada uno de mis sentidos, su aroma varonil me nubla la cabeza. Nunca en mi vida había sentido algo así. Saboreo el momento mientras su ser se mezcla con el mío, irremediablemente estoy cayendo en una espiral donde solo existimos nosotros dos. Ahora sé que nada podrá separarme de él.

_**RENACER**_

**.I.**

He vuelto a soñar con _él._

Veo que la luz se filtra por las pequeñas rendijas de lo que pretende ser una ventana. Me desperezo con lentitud, no quiero que me llamen la atención otra vez y realmente no quisiera subir a la última planta del "Centro de Entrenamiento" pero tengo que hacerlo pues es mi castigo por la traición que cometí.

Desde que soy una _avox, _mi sitio ha sido atender a los Tributos del Distrito 12, cómo un recordatorio constante que estuve a unos pasos de alcanzar mi libertad. No hay un precio que pueda pagar debido a mi crimen. Me negué a ser parte de Los Juegos y ahora soy cómplice de la muerte de los chicos a quienes sirvo. Soy una espectadora sin voz que solo puede agachar la cabeza y ver cómo resultan las cosas.

He visto a pequeños de 12 años llorar porque quieren regresar a su hogar, adolescentes desesperados porque no saben si habrá un mañana para ellos y de mi boca solo salen los lamentos de un animal herido que no los puede consolar.

Me visto con la túnica blanca que me han dejado doblada a los pies de la cama. Nos visten de blanco porque somos los habitantes perfectos dentro del Capitolio. No emitimos ninguna opinión, solo acatamos órdenes. Somos sirvientes, somos leales, somos piezas de un juego, somos _perfectos_. Blancos y puros.

Subo las escaleras que usamos exclusivamente los avox de servicio. Ayudamos a preparar la cena para los Tributos que regresaran del desfile, no es la misma comida la que ofrecen los chefs del Distrito 2 que la que preparan los del Distrito 12. A ellos les dejan los platillos ricos en proteínas, nada de alimentos grasos, ellos son Profesionales y deben de guardar la dieta.

He escuchado que algunos inclusive buscan poder obtener una plaza en el equipo de chefs del Distrito 12. Esto se debe principalmente a que allí la creatividad y los ingredientes son ilimitados, los chicos se mantienen apenas de pie y comen demasiado durante su estancia. Este año están decidiendo qué preparar como postre, cuando aparece por el marco de la puerta uno de los estilistas. A mí me sorprende ver lo perfectamente normal que se ve, no lleva ninguna modificación quirúrgica salvo un delineado dorado en los ojos.

—Si no es mucha molestia, quisiera hacerles una petición para la cena del Distrito 12 esta noche. —Los cocineros escuchan con atención su propuesta, parecen fascinados por la idea.

**.II.**

—Esto es para los tributos del Distrito 12, pelirroja, no lo vayas a tirar.

Así me conocen por aquí, "pelirroja", debido a mi colorido cabello. Tal parece que cuando perdí mi lengua también se fue con ella mi nombre.

Tomo la bandeja con sumo cuidado, contemplando la tarta de moras que ha pedido el estilista del piso 12. Me han instruido para que, cuando haga su presentación, utilice el pequeño soplete de mis manos y le prenda fuego al licor de menta que hay en la tarta.

La cena ha pasado de lo más tranquila. La chica es como cualquier habitante del Distrito 12, tiene esa piel aceitunada y los ojos grises. El chico sin embargo es una estampa muy diferente al de su compañera, pelo rubio, ojos azules, piel blanca. Los dos hacen una pareja irónica y he podido observar que él chico mira de manera intensa a su compañera de Distrito.

Las copas de vino pasan de mano en mano. La chica ha bebido demasiado, se le nota dispersa y torpe en sus movimientos. Es el turno de la tarta, me indica la mujer de cabello rosa chillón, Effie Trinket. Voy a recogerla al carrito de comida y activo el pequeño soplete para prenderla con elegancia frente a la mirada atónita de la chica. El espectáculo es hermoso, la luz de la tarta ilumina brevemente la cena para por fin apagarse.

—¿Qué la hace arder? ¿Es alcohol? —me pregunta la chica, seguramente no sabe que no puedo responder. Cuando voltea a verme siento un tirón en la boca del estómago. Miedo, terror, es el sentimiento que se extiende desde mis entrañas y una chispa de luz pasa por sus ojos grises—. Es lo último que… ¡Oh! ¡Yo te conozco!

Niego con la cabeza fuertemente para alejar los recuerdos dolorosos, porque no puede ser posible que sea aquella chica, la que se escondía en el bosque, la que también fue testigo de la muerte de _él._ Lo único que puedo hacer es salir corriendo de aquella cena. Ya me llamarán la atención, pero no importa, no quiero volver a revivir mi pasado.

**.III.**

Ella era mi última esperanza aquel día. Aprieto los ojos porque desde que me reconocí en sus ojos grises soy consciente de mi pasado, de que me rendí ante la voluntad del Capitolio, de que perdí la vida aquel día en el que murió _Eneas_.

Su nombre surge de pronto en mi cabeza. Tenía cuidado de no recordarlo porque la herida aún sigue abierta, mi corazón vuelve a latir añorando sus ojos azules. Él me diría que luchara hasta la muerte por mis ideales, que no dejase ganar al enemigo. Pero lo había olvidado, sobre todo porque el murió defendiendo lo que él consideraba correcto. Tal vez ahora mismo se avergüence de mí, pero mis recuerdos son lo único que tengo y me da miedo que también se lleven eso.

Estrujo con fuerza el paño que estoy utilizando para limpiar el comedor principal. Me dispongo a levantar los restos de la cena, cuando improvisadamente me indican que debo recoger las pertenencias de la chica en su habitación. Me sostengo del respaldo de la silla para no caerme por la impresión. Seguramente este es mi castigo por huir deprisa durante la cena.

¿Seré capaz de verla a los ojos? Me detengo en la puerta un momento, pego mi oreja en la superficie para tratar de escuchar y entender si está allí dentro. Sé que es inútil tratar de evitarla, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en las circunstancias.

Entro a la habitación.

Cuando recién me habían mutilado, cerraba los ojos y enfocaba mi mente en el rostro de la chica que nos había abandonado a nuestra suerte. Deseaba su muerte, deseaba que la encontraran, que le arrancaran la lengua, que mataran al chico que la acompañaba. Esos pensamientos apaciguaban el dolor por mi perdida, tiempo atrás. La situación cambio cuando descubrí que desear su muerte no me devolvería a Eneas, ni mi pasado, había tomado mis decisiones y estas eran las consecuencias de aquellas.

Ahora las cosas son diferentes, ella está del otro lado, es voluntaria para Los Juegos del Hambre y sus posibilidades de morir son una entre veinticuatro. Tal vez ese pensamiento me hubiera reconfortado hace años, pero no ahora. Siento tristeza por su suerte, quiero que regresé con vida con su familia, experimento rabia por las injusticias a los que estamos sometidos.

La chispa crece dentro de mí y percibo cómo el fuego me recorre las venas. Algo tengo que hacer por esta chica pero aún desconozco el qué. Solo soy un cuerpo que no tiene voz propia.

Mientras recojo las extrañas mallas y las botas del suelo, la puerta se abre. Es la chica de ojos grises, no puedo voltear a verla. A estas alturas ya deben de haberle explicado qué es un avox, no quiero que me mire con pena, no quiero que sienta compasión por mí, cuando ella es la que va hacia Los Juegos.

—Oh, lo siento —dice—. Sé suponía que tenía que devolvérselo a Cinna. _Lo siento_. ¿Se lo puedes llevar?

_Lo siento._ ¿Es arrepentimiento lo que escuchó en su voz? Las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos. No tiene que verme llorar porque la haré sentir mal y es ella quien va a Los Juegos. Ofrezco una reverencia y salgo para buscar la habitación de su estilista Cinna.

**.IV.**

La mañana ha estado inquieta.

Effie Trinket ha pasado la mayor parte de su mañana enseñando a Katniss, la chica de ojos grises, a caminar con zapatos altos. No parece una tarea fácil, pues los ruidos que hace al caminar se oyen por todas las habitaciones. Es como si escucharas los casquillos de un caballo repiquetear en la acera, algo debe estar haciendo mal.

Por otro lado, Haymitch, el mentor de ambos chicos, está hablando animadamente con Peeta, el tributo rubio del 12, en la pequeña sala. Parecen planear algo importante porque cuando deposito el par de bebidas en la mesita para el café intercambian miradas cómplices que me hacen pensar que han hecho o van hacer algo importante.

La tarde llega pronto y con ella la inquietud por las entrevistas de mañana con Caesar Flickerman. Effie no ha parado de quejarse con Peeta sobre las pésimas sonrisas que le ha dado Katniss para su entrevista. El chico asiente y siempre cambia de tema rápidamente, parece molestarle que hablen mal de su compañera pero oculta muy bien su incomodidad.

De un momento a otro el mentor de ambos llega por el umbral de la puerta. Frustrado, se pasa la mano por el cabello y pide una copa de licor. Como solo le ofrecen un pequeño vaso, toma por iniciativa propia la botella entera.

—Tiene tanto encanto como una babosa —despotrica mientras le da un sorbo generoso a la botella.

—Calma, Haymitch, debemos confiar en ella, seguro obtiene Patrocinadores debido a su once en la prueba —le señala Effie con una amplia sonrisa, mientras recuerdo la sorpresa que me lleve con la alta puntuación de Katniss.

—Eso no les va a importar cuando mañana la conozcan —finaliza Haymitch, sentándose en el sillón más mullido de la sala.

Numerosos sonidos de la habitación de Katniss llegan a la estancia. Siento la necesidad de ir a ver qué sucede, sin embargo todavía tengo que atender el servicio de la cena.

La chica no ha bajado desde que terminaron sus clases con su mentor, inclusive ha pedido su cena en la habitación. Me apresuro con mis tareas para ir a preparar la cama de Katniss. Cuando entro miro incrédula el reguero que ha provocado, todo está fuera de su lugar, hay un caos, la vajilla está rota y hay pedazos por doquier.

—¡Déjalo como esta! —me grita con odio—. ¡Déjalo como esta!

_¿Una rabieta acaso?,_ el fuego empieza a crepitar en mi interior. _¡Basta!,_ la reto con la mirada._ Detente_, ¿_acaso no ves la oportunidad que tienes de salir con vida?,_ levanto mis manos para protestar. _¿Vas a rendirte por una simple entrevista_?, pongo mis brazos en jarra para cuestionarla,_ si haces esp no tienes esa voluntad de fuego que creí ver en tu interior. No eres más que una marioneta del Capitolio si te dejas vencer tan fácilmente._

La odio, porque me veo en ella.

La odio, porque no puedo permitir que el Capitolio también apague el fuego de su interior. Mi llama se apagó hace mucho tiempo, pero ella aún tiene posibilidades de iniciar un incendio.

La odio, porque no me hará ningún favor verla morir en la arena, no recuperaré lo que perdí. Sin embargo, si ella vive el recuerdo de Eneas y mío vivirá también.

Tengo necesidad de huir, pero me recuerdo que quiero hacer algo por la chica. Cierro la puerta de su habitación, para que no interfieran le pongo el pestillo, y entro a su baño. Busco en el pequeño armario, encuentro un trapo que rápidamente humedezco en agua tibia. Limpio el rastro de lágrimas de su cara, tiene las palmas de las manos tiesas, cuando tomo una entre las mías me doy cuenta que hay sangre en ellas, se hirió cuándo aventaba la vajilla contra el suelo. Con sumo cuidado le quitó los pedazos de vidrio y cerámica que se le han incrustado, estoy en ello cuando me habla.

—Tendría que haber intentado salvarte —susurra cerca de mi oído.

Sacudo la cabeza. Por mucho tiempo creí que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si ella hubiera intentado salvarnos, pero lo cierto es que cuando eres enemigo jurado del Capitolio este te persigue hasta el final de tus días. Ni ella, ni nadie podía salvarnos, era nuestro destino.

—No, estuvo mal —vuelve a insistir y me mira a los ojos.

Puedo ver su dolor, su arrepentimiento. La miro. De manera delicada aprieto ligeramente sus manos para decirle que la perdono, que no nos debemos nada, que me ha devuelto la pequeña luz que había olvidado.

Doy ligeros golpecitos con mis dedos a la punta de mis labios y después la señalo en el pecho para decirle que no hubiera sido justo que ella pagara por crímenes que no cometió. Le hubieran cortado la lengua o, peor aún, hubiera perdido la vida.

Pasamos lo que queda de la tarde acomodando el alboroto que causó. Ella me ayuda, yo me siento extraña porque desde hace tiempo nadie me ofrece su apoyo. Es como si volviera a ser un humano. La chica de ojos grises no lo sabe pero me está recordando lo que es vivir, me está guiando para renacer.

Procuramos tirar las cosas en la tolva de su habitación. Sacudo su cama para arroparla, quisiera quedarme y acariciar su cabello mientras se queda sin energías. De pronto siento como si fuera una pequeña niña, mi hija. Un dolor intenso en mi vientre aparece, no puedo quedarme con ella sin ser castigada, así que apago las luces y le deseo suerte mientras me retiro.

**.V.**

Hoy es la última noche, mañana la chica será lanzada a la Arena. Mi corazón late rápido mientras preparo su cama para que duerma. Pienso en que debe extrañar su hogar, su familia, todo lo que dejo detrás.

De pronto recuerdo la tarea que me dieron recién llegó ella al Capitolio, lavar la ropa que usó en el tren mientras se apartaba de su hogar. Antes de que regrese para descansar, abro sus sabanas y enciendo el clima cálido de la habitación. Salgo rápidamente porque tampoco podría verla, no sin sentir que el hueco de mi estómago se ensancha.

Encuentro lo que buscaba, una camisa verde que tiene prendido un broche con un Sinsajo. No lo retiré porque creí que era parte de la prenda, pero ahora ya no lo creo así. La proyección que se repite en su habitación es la de un bosque donde los sinsajos trinan constantemente, debe ser un recuerdo de su hogar, algo importante.

Sin más me apresuro a llegar al final del pasillo con la prenda, sé que allí se encuentra la única persona que puede hacerle llegar el prendedor a la chica de ojos grises. Toco la puerta rápidamente. Cualquiera que me viera diría que estoy desesperada. La puerta emite un "clic" y frente a mi aparece su estilista. Sonrío porque puedo confiar en él.

**.VI.**

Katniss es vencedora de los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre.

No puedo estar más feliz. Mientras ella competía dentro de la arena, mi deber era atender a su mentor. Había días que se ponía insoportable, gritaba a todos en el Centro de operaciones, incluso a mí, no bebía nada para mantenerse alerta, pero sabía que su sobriedad se debía a que deseaba al igual que todos que la chica volviera a casa.

El buen humor que yo tengo no es compartido por todos. El presidente está furioso, lo intuyo porque no ha dejado que nadie visite a Katniss, la mantiene encerrada y sin contacto con alguien más. He entrado un par de veces a su habitación pero aún la sujetan con correas a la cama. No es la misma habitación, esta es completamente blanca y tiene un olor a cloro insufrible.

El indicador de su ritmo cardiaco comienza a emitir señales cada vez más frecuentes. Salgo porque eso significa que pronto despertará del sueño producido por la anestesia, la puerta se desliza y desaparece entre las paredes.

Doy un paso dentro en la habitación. La veo forcejear pero se calma en cuanto repara en quién soy. Me da gusto que aún siga viva, que haya encendido una mecha entre la gente del Capitolio. Dejo la bandeja en sus piernas para apretar un pequeño botón ubicado al lado de su cama y que se pueda sentar. Mientras le arreglo las almohadas, levanta su voz rota.

—¿Sobrevivió Peeta?

Asiento con la cabeza, suelta un suspiro de alivio. El chico debe de interesarle más de lo que se imagina, pues son las primeras palabras que ha dicho en días y están dedicadas a él. Agarra la cuchara, pero sus músculos no responden así que le aprieto las manos sobre el cubierto, tratando de infundirle mi apoyo. Salgo porque no puedo quedarme con ella, me lo han prohibido.

**.VII.**

Hoy es el último día antes de que Katniss regrese a su Distrito. No he tenido oportunidad de verla, ha estado ocupada con las entrevistas y quisiera despedirme de ella, pero debido a los acercamientos que hemos tenido y que no son bien vistos por el Capitolio, me han pedido que no pase más tiempo del necesario y que me limite a mis deberes y no haga más.

Cinna me ha llamado, ha pedido que sea yo quien vaya a dejarle el servicio de café esta tarde. Cuando entro a su habitación tengo cuidado de no pisar los bocetos que se encuentran dispersos en el piso. Veo la silueta de Katniss en ellos, supongo que los diseños que están ahí plasmados los usará para la Gira de la Victoria. Me abro paso como puedo hasta donde se encuentra él trabajando.

—Gracias, Lavinia. —La taza se me resbala de las manos, cuando escucho por primera vez mi nombre en mucho tiempo.

Está prohibido que alguien lo use para referirse a mí. Volteo hacia la puerta asustada.

—No te preocupes, nadie vendrá. —Saca de su abrigo gris un objeto envuelto en un pañuelo y me lo pone en las manos, que todavía tiemblan—. Toma, te lo devuelvo para que te puedas despedir de ella.

Desenvuelvo el objeto y veo el broche de sinsajo que le llevé una noche antes de que partiera la chica. Le aprieto las manos para decirle "gracias". Cinna asiente y me deja partir.

No puedo despedirme de Katniss personalmente, solo me han otorgado un par de minutos para que arregle su pieza antes de que regrese de su entrevista. Así que dejo el broche de sinsajo sobre su cama, esperando que lo vea cuando regrese para que le infunda la fuerza necesaria para seguir luchando. Porque ya nada será igual a partir de ahora que _el fuego se ha iniciado con ella._

_**CASTIGO**_

**.I.**

Ya ha pasado un año desde que Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark se convirtieron en vencedores de los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre, este año tenía esperanzas de verlos como mentores, sin embargo, las reglas cambiaron a último momento y ellos van a volver a la Arena para el Tercer Vasallaje.

Cuando pienso en la Arena, la sangre se me hiela, alguna vez asistí a una fiesta para recaudar fondos para su construcción. ¿Acaso nunca estaré en paz con Katniss? ¿Podré ayudarla de alguna forma? Mi padre Lacio constantemente me repetía que los actos que uno realiza a la larga tienen una consecuencia, es la ley que dice que "a toda acción siempre hay una reacción".

Las reglas este año han cambiado para los avox, no podemos permanecer mucho tiempo con los tributos ni con sus mentores, debemos reportar cualquier conducta inapropiada de ellos acercándonos a los Agentes de Paz que estarán dispersos en las Instalaciones del "Centro de Entrenamiento". Este año la seguridad se ha reforzado, quieren ver quiénes de nosotros seguimos siendo fieles al Capitolio debido a que existe una alerta de un intruso en el lugar.

Me han indicado que hoy recibiré una sorpresa. Estoy nerviosa porque cuando me han avisado se han reído a carcajadas, no puede significar nada bueno.

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, estoy esperando pacientemente la sorpresa. Llegan dos Agentes de Paz arrastrando a un hombre alto y pelirrojo como yo solo que el cabello le cae en ondas sobre la frente. Tiene una ligera sombra de barba, lleva puesto el uniforme blanco prueba de que se ha convertido también en un avox, trae las dos manos esposadas detrás de su espalda y su mirada refleja su fuerza interior para seguir viviendo.

—Pelirroja, este es tu nuevo compañero, disfruta tu sorpresa. —Los agentes de Paz se retiran y le sueltan las manos a mi compañero.

La burla que vi en sus caras solo significa una cosa. Esta sorpresa no es para mí, es para Katniss.

**.II.**

_Darius._

Así lo ha llamado el Agente de la Paz, que hace unos momentos vino a amenazar a mi compañero. En su pequeña placa dorada colgada en el pecho podías leer la palabra "Thread". Ahora que se ha marchado, Darius está sentado al otro lado de la habitación con la túnica de avox en sus manos. Lleva su torso descubierto y no han cicatrizado bien sus heridas, aún puedes ver su piel levantada y la sangre seca.

Me levanto para tomar la palmas de Darius entre mis manos, necesito que sepa que no está sólo. Levanta su cara y puedo ver que se le forman dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas cuando sonríe. Lo imito. Quiero que sepa que somos amigos, así que junto su frente con la mía.

**.III.**

Nunca había estado tan nerviosa para recibir a los Tributos del Distrito 12.

Columpio mis manos a mis costados para calmar mis nervios. Darius a mi lado guarda la compostura y mantiene la vista fija en la puerta del ascensor mientras esperamos en el marco del comedor. De pronto, me toma la mano para apretarla ligeramente y respondo a su gesto para agradecer el detalle. Se escucha la campanilla del ascensor y suspiro cuándo veo la puerta abrirse. Katniss está de espaldas discutiendo con Peeta. Haymitch se pone serio cuando ve directamente hacia Darius y Effie parece darse cuenta de nuestra presencia.

—Parece que te han buscado una pareja a juego este año.

Katniss voltea de inmediato. Me mira fijamente y lo primero que nota es el color rojo en el cabello de Darius, pero después de darle una segunda mirada su expresión cambia para convertirse en una mueca de horror.

Haymitch toma por la muñeca a la chica, pero ella no se mueve. Se queda mirando a mi compañero y él también le regresa con intensidad la mirada. Tal vez no podamos hablar, pero no necesitamos palabras para expresar nuestros sentimientos y ahora mismo hay una disculpa en el aire.

**.IV.**

Llegué a pensar que no bajaría Katniss a cenar, después de la escena en la estancia subió a su habitación a pasar la tarde. Effie le indicó que debía bajar para la cena, no nos ha quitado la vista a Darius y a mí desde que comenzamos el servicio. Todos excepto la chica de ojos grises hablan animadamente de la ceremonia de apertura, hoy han vuelto a brillar los chicos del Distrito 12 gracias a Cinna y eso es algo que celebrar.

Katniss tira un recipiente con guisantes y se agacha para recogerlos al mismo tiempo que Darius. Effie le llama la atención pero eso no impide que ambos tengan un momento breve. ¿Qué relación tendría mi compañero con Katniss?

A simple vista, Darius no es una persona con el mismo físico de los habitantes del Distrito 12, aunque tampoco Peeta lo tenía el año pasado. Darius tiene un amplio pecho y la altura considerable, vestido con la túnica blanca me recuerda a un Agente de Paz cuando su mirada adquiere un semblante serio. Sea cual sea su pasado, nada podré saber ya que para un avox no hay juicio alguno. Para el Capitolio es simple: eres o no eres un traidor y en eso se resume. La condena es inmediata y el proceso lento.

**.V.**

_Todo a mi alrededor es blanco, desde el techo, las paredes y hasta el mismo suelo, no hay ninguna ventana sólo una enorme lámpara rectangular que nunca se apaga._

_He perdido la conciencia del día y la noche. Lo he perdido todo._

_Pasé mis primeros días gritando desde que me cambiaron a este lugar, pero era como gritarle a la nada. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo en silencio, ya perdí mi facultad del habla. Comienzo de nuevo a tamborilear mis dedos en la superficie lisa del piso, aquí no hay ningún mueble solo estoy yo con este gran vacío._

_Se escucha un ruido metálico en una de las paredes, aparece una pequeña compuerta y corro a tomar lo que me han enviado. Otra vez es ese horrible batido en un contenedor metálico, pero no tengo nada más que hacer y me lo bebo. Deposito el envase en el pequeño hueco y la compuerta se cierra._

_La misma rutina se repite día tras día. _

_En algún momento todo se oscurece. ¿Acaso habré muerto? Un pinchazo me llega a la espalda, ya no puedo moverme, tal vez si esté muerta así que me permito descansar._

_Cuando abro los ojos estoy sujeta a una camilla, mis extremidades y torso están sujetos con correas._

_Es el momento, lo sé, por fin seré una avox. Así que cierro los ojos para que todo sea rápido. Una voz hueca a mi lado me pregunta por mis últimas palabras. Por mi mente pasan varias imágenes pero solo una palabra se llega a colar por mis labios: Eneas. _

_Siento un pinchazo en la garganta y la lengua se me va durmiendo lentamente. Intento moverla pero para cuando lo hago ya es tarde por que la he perdido._

_No se moverá nunca más._

Me despierto agitada a mitad de la noche, bañada en sudor y recordando el día que me convertí en avox. Miro hacia la cama de Darius pero él no se encuentra aquí conmigo.

**.VI.**

No he descansado bien en los últimos días. Entrada la noche, cuando nadie parece darse cuenta, Darius se aleja en las penumbras y regresa poco tiempo después.

Todavía no parece acoplarse a sus tareas en el Centro de Entrenamiento ni parece saberse todos los atajos que he descubierto en mi estancia, así que lo ayudo a realizar sus actividades. Como la del día de hoy.

Effie ha pedido que un avox vaya a avisar a Katniss y Peeta de que hoy tienen el día libre. Según me dice, mientras escribe a toda prisa con exagerada caligrafía el mensaje, ella lo llevaría personalmente pero no quiere ver cómo el destino se ha encaprichado con los "Amantes trágicos".

Toco la puerta y paso enseguida. Katniss y Peeta están acurrucados en la cama, mis mejillas se tiñen de escarlata porque he interferido un momento privado, agacho la cabeza y le paso a Katniss la nota.

Ambos chicos se alegran pues tienen el día libre, me dan indicaciones para pedir a la cocina una cesta con comida para realizar un Picnic en la azotea. Cuando los veo abrazarse comprendo a lo que se refería Effie.

**.VII.**

Las cosas han cambiado este año, desde que empezaron los juegos no he visto a Cinna.

La vigilancia aumentó en el Centro de Operaciones de los mentores y siempre nos trasladamos con un Agente de la Paz custodiándonos. Darius ha dejado de salir por las noches, la última vez que escapo en la oscuridad fue un día antes de que Peeta confesara ante todo Panem que Katniss estaba embarazada. Se ha mantenido muy tranquilo a pesar de los cambios.

Yo he estado a punto de un colapso durante esta emisión de los Juegos. Hoy planean electrificar el Mar usando un pequeño cable dorado. Haymitch se mantiene sobrio pero esta vez está más alerta con lo que pasa en la Arena y constantemente mira hacia el reloj que se encuentra colocado en la pared.

No puedo culparlo, hace rato que Katniss y Peeta se separaron, nadie sabe si el plan del tributo del Distrito 3 saldrá bien.

—Voy a tomar un vaso de licor —dice de pronto Haymitch cuando ve que está a punto de cambiar la hora en el reloj.

Se levanta, Darius y yo lo seguimos a la puerta del acceso donde hay un Agente de Paz mirando la transmisión. Los Profesionales han cortado el cable de Katniss, Johanna la ha atacado, ahora regresa al árbol para buscar a Peeta. Haymitch se pone impaciente con el Agente de Paz porque no le da la salida inmediatamente.

Me sorprende que Haymitch no nos haya pedido a nosotros ir por una botella de Licor. Tal vez se encuentre igual de impaciente o necesite estirar las piernas pero salir del Centro de Operaciones en un momento crucial para sus Tributos es una insensatez.

De pronto, se oye un estruendo en el pasillo, una alarma se escucha por todo el lugar. Haymitch corre, Darius lo sigue y yo por instinto me sumo a su equipo. Llegamos de un momento a otro a las cocinas y las luces de todo el centro se apagan.

La gente se pregunta qué ha pasado, el caos se empieza a formar, hay murmullos, gritos y gente corriendo. Los Agentes de Paz alertan que nadie debe salir del edificio, Haymitch ve cómo las puertas de los ascensores son clausuradas y mira a Darius para preguntarle por otro camino hacia la azotea de las Instalaciones.

Acto seguido, Darius me toma del brazo y me ve intensamente. Él no ha pasado tanto tiempo al servicio como yo, desconoce las rutas alternas. Entonces, siguiendo una corazonada, me dirijo a los accesos de los avox en servicio. Subimos rápidamente las escaleras y hacia el final hay dos Agentes de Paz bloqueando el camino.

Darius la tumba contra el piso, mira hacia nuestra dirección y es momento de seguir, volteo a verlo cuando forcejea con los Agentes. No hay tiempo que perder, Haymitch debe llegar a su destino. En la terraza lo espera Plutarch Havensbee, el Vigilante en Jefe.

Me adelanto a Haymitch para abrirle el paso si es que el vigilante quiere bloquear su camino, pero cuando llegamos lo recibe diciendo que se apresure, en el aire hay un deslizador.

Un estruendo se escucha a nuestras espaldas cuando un Agente se acerca para detenernos, veo a Haymitch por última vez y embisto contra el Agente. No logro derribarlo pero sí retrocede unos pasos. Trato de agarrar sus manos para que no use sus armas, el aerodeslizador se marcha y el Agente me tumba contra el suelo.

_**LIBERTAD**_

**.I.**

—Te ves hermosa —me dice mi esposo acariciando mi vientre, mientras yo estoy examinando mi imagen en el espejo de la pequeña casa que ha rentado Eneas en el Distrito 11.

—Gracias, tú no te ves tan mal. —Eneas ríe por mi comentario y me roba un pequeño beso antes de marcharse a las plantaciones de su padre Virgilio, aquí en este Distrito.

Nos casamos hace apenas dos meses. La boda fue en secreto ya que mis padres, en especial Lucio, no lo hubieran aceptado, sobre todo porque Eneas comenzó una pequeña campaña entre la gente del Capitolio para evitar que los niños pequeños de los Distritos fueran enviados a "Los Juegos del Hambre". Tuvo una entrevista con el presidente Snow pero este solo se limitó a decirle que él no es quién para cambiar una tradición de años.

Después de eso le negaron trabajo en casi cualquier lugar del Capitolio, por fortuna su padre Virgilio le brindó su ayuda, le ofreció un lugar en su empresa atendiendo los campos de cultivo para la producción del Té que se encuentran en el Distrito 11.

Tenía tiempo de no ver a Eneas, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasa aquí, a veces visita a las familias del Distrito para ver la situación en la que viven. No puede ayudarlos mucho ya que está prohibido por las autoridades así que a veces solo puede limitarse y convivir con ellos.

Desde que llegué, la situación cambió. Ahora pasa más tiempo al pendiente de mí y se debe principalmente a que seremos padres.

**.II.**

—¡Despierta! No hay tiempo que perder, ellos vendrán por mí. —Me levanto asustada por la advertencia de mi esposo, quien se encuentra haciendo un pequeño equipaje.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¿Quiénes vendrán? —Me comienzo a vestir rápidamente.

—Agentes de la Paz, recibí un mensaje de Virgilio alertándome. No puedes venir conmigo, es demasiado peligroso. —Me da un pequeño beso en la frente y yo le tomó la mano para detenerlo—. No quiero que le pase nada a nuestro pequeño. Quédate, por favor.

—No, iré contigo, recuerda que estamos en esto juntos. —Nos señaló a ambos para darle a entender que lo seguiré si es preciso.

—Lavinia, por favor, entiende —me suplica. Cruzo mis manos para darle a entender que en esto no ganará—. De acuerdo. —Suspira, frustrado.

Salimos con mucha cautela hacia la noche, volteó arriba y puedo ver las estrellas iluminando nuestro camino.

—Y bien, ¿a dónde vamos?

—Al Distrito 13 —me dice, muy seguro de sus palabras.

**.III.**

—¿Cómo sabes que no estamos perdidos? —pregunto después de un rato.

Llevamos caminando días y a mí no me parece que estemos avanzando. Todos los árboles se parecen, pero Eneas sigue con paso seguro.

—Porque mis padres me enseñaron a guiarme a través de las estrellas. —Me ayuda a pasar encima de unos troncos que se encuentran tirados en el camino.

—¿Y cómo estas tan seguro de que vamos al Distrito 13? —vuelvo a preguntar, ya que parece que nos dirigimos al Distrito 7.

—Porque el Distrito nunca desapareció —me dice, mientras examina unas pequeñas moras en los arbustos.

Nos hemos detenido para guardar energías y porque yo lo necesito.

—¿Y cómo estas tan seguro de que no fue destruido?

Ríe ante mis preguntas. Se sienta a mi lado, me acerca un bote con agua y un tazón lleno de moras que ha comprobado que son comestibles.

—Eres muy curiosa, Lavinia. ¿Ya no recuerdas el trabajo que hicimos para nuestra asignatura de Historia? —Asiento, porque ese trabajo me permitió acercarme a él—. Bien, ¿recuerdas la grabación de los escombros del Distrito 13 que pasaron por el proyector y que tú grabaste? —Vuelvo a asentir, ahora él es quien parece un curioso—. Es la misma grabación que pasaban en el Distrito 4 cuando se acercaba la temporada de "la Cosecha" y que veía junto a mis padres.

Mi cara debe ser un poema ya que nunca hablamos de sus padres biológicos. Para todos es Virgilio, aunque eso no sea verdad.

—Entonces, déjame entender esto—. Dejo a un lado mis moras para concentrarme en lo que sucede—. ¿No estás cien por cien seguro de que al final exista el Distrito 13?

—Es una corazonada, Lavinia. Al final verás que llegamos.

Me quedo en blanco ya que no estoy segura de si llegaremos a algún lugar al final, pero él parece estar muy seguro de sus palabras, así que decido confiar en él.

**.IV.**

Eneas me ha explicado lo del sinsajo que sale una y otra vez en las grabaciones que presentan del Distrito 13. Él sostiene que es la misma imagen la que presentan año con año, yo no estaba muy interesada en ver "Los Juegos del Hambre" así que omitía ver el Proyector esas fechas.

Si su teoría resulta ser verdad, entonces eso solo significaría que todo este tiempo ha habido un Distrito 13 escondido en algún lugar del mapa. Yo espero que de pronto nos lo topemos porque cada vez es más difícil mantener libre de jirones la ropa que llevamos.

Nos sentamos a la orilla de un lago, Eneas se quita la camisa y el pantalón, para meterse a refrescar. Verlo nadar es hermoso, parece un pez más en el agua, sus movimientos son ligeros y gráciles. Me quedó hipnotizada por el espectáculo hasta que Eneas sale de pronto del agua con la cena, un par de peces.

Con mucho cuidado encendemos una pequeño fuego, tan rápido como el pescado deja de estar crudo lo apagamos, no tiene sentido exponer nuestra ubicación si es que nos están buscando.

—Eneas, ¿cómo eran tus padres? —pregunto porque verlo en el agua me ha recordado que es un chico del Distrito 4.

Pasamos varios minutos en silencio. Creo que no va a contestar mi pregunta, hasta que finalmente toma aire para contestar.

—Mi padre se llamaba Anquises y mi madre se llamaba Venus, ellos eran buenas personas en el Distrito 4, mi madre ayudaba a tejer las redes para los pescadores en el Distrito a pesar de que no lo necesitaba por que vivíamos bien debido a que mi padre era un Vencedor. —Mi boca cae por la impresión.

—Entonces, ¿por qué ibas a los viñedos? —Sí eran buenos porque lo dejaban trabajar desde tan joven.

—Porque era mejor estar fuera de casa que no hacer nada interesante, además mis padres querían que me mantuviera lo más alejado posible porque intentaron iniciar una revolución en el Distrito 4. Además, si no hubiera sido así, no te habría conocido Lavinia. —Sonríe ante su declaración.

Mi corazón empieza a latir rápido, no sabía que desde niño sentía algo por mí al igual que yo. Mi mano va directamente a acariciar mi vientre y siento que es el destino el que lo trajo a mí.

—¿Y cómo llegaste al Capitolio? —Es la pregunta que siempre había querido hacer, pero nunca la hice porque no había un momento oportuno.

—Cuando el Capitolio se enteró de las intenciones de mis padres, se encargaron de eliminarlos, un accidente en barco fue lo que los borro del mapa. Yo quedé huérfano, algunos decían que me convertiría en avox por los crímenes de mis padres, me pusieron en venta y me compró Virgilio como un sirviente más de su casa. Nunca llegó a tratarme como tal, vivía bajo su techo así que me instruyó para que fuera como un Capitolino más. Cuando el crimen de mis padres parecía haberse olvidado pude ir al colegio donde te volví a ver. Supongo que la investigación se reabrió cuando fui a mi entrevista con Snow, ya que por eso me buscan, por alta traición al Capitolio. —Un par de lágrimas saltan a sus ojos.

Él perdió a sus padres y ahora muy probablemente Virgilio también fue castigado por su traición. Adoptar a los niños de los Distritos está prohibido a menos de que, como él menciona, se hagan sirvientes. Mis padres me adoptaron de una pareja que no deseaba tener hijos, bueno al menos no pellirrojos, porque es muy difícil retirar las pecas de nuestro rostro. Amata buscaba una niña y me eligió por el color de mi cabello por ello me puso Lavinia, en honor a la piedra incandescente de un volcán.

Eneas pudo haber sido un avox. Son los sirvientes mudos del Capitolio, teníamos uno en casa pero su crimen fue pagado y regresó a su casa. Mi padre Lacio quiso comprar otro, uno que no alcanzara fianza, pero esos se los guarda el Capitolio para su propio uso, así que desistió de su intento.

Lo abrazo para consolarlo, me pide perdón porque por su culpa yo estoy metida aquí, le consuelo diciéndole que yo estoy con él por voluntad propia, además nunca me ha parecido la idea de los Juegos del Hambre. Arrebatarle un hijo a su madre es atroz, lo sé porque no quisiera que me quitarán al mío.

**.V.**

¡Tengo que correr, tengo que darme prisa, tengo que huir!

Son las palabras que me vengo repitiendo. Sin saber cómo un aerodeslizador ha dado con nuestro paradero, no nos ha dejado descansar ya que últimamente nos mantenemos despiertos para vigilar cualquier ruido sospechoso porque aparecen de pronto en el cielo.

Mi ropa se atora con las ramitas de los arbustos por las que voy pasando. _"Ojalá vea pronto el Distrito 13"_ me repito y sigo corriendo, llegamos a un claro donde los sinsajos silban alertando la proximidad del Aerodeslizador.

A lo lejos parece que veo un espejismo, una chica y un chico de ojos grises se encuentran agazapados en una saliente rocosa, la chica tiene intención de salir en nuestra ayuda, pero su compañero la detiene. Yo extiendo mis manos para alcanzarlos y les pido ayuda.

Justo en ese momento aparece el deslizador en el cielo, una compuerta se abre y tira una red a mi dirección. Eneas grita mi nombre justo en el momento en el que me atrapan. Miro hacia abajo y lo que veo es a Eneas siendo atravesado por una especie de lanza. Lo jalan ya muerto, las lágrimas inundan mis ojos y vuelvo a pedir auxilio a la chica de ojos grises, la que lleva una trenza, la que se pone a llorar cuando desaparecemos.

**.VI.**

No tengo juicio alguno, me declaran culpable al momento.

Miro a mi padre Amata, quien se encuentra llorando por mi causa. Mi padre Lacio está serio mientras dictan la sentencia. Soy condenada a servir al Capitolio, soy condenada a vivir en el silencio. Seré una avox.

Desde que asesinaron a Eneas ya no soy capaz de sentir, cuando me trajeron aquí me hicieron estudios médicos, al parecer había perdido a mi hijo. El Capitolio me había arrebatado todo de la noche a la mañana y no contentos con eso me obligarán a pasar una vida entre secretos.

—Lo siento —les digo a mis padres a quienes veo por última vez antes de irse.

Ellos se despiden, no he alcanzado fianza y ahora trabajaré para ser parte de Los Juegos.

**.VII.**

Todo vuelve a ser blanco otra vez.

La habitación donde Darius y yo estamos recluidos, parece ser la misma donde pase mis momentos antes de convertirme en avox. Es completamente blanca. Solo que esta vez es diferente, a diario nos sacan para interrogarnos frente a Peeta Mellark sobre el paradero de Katniss Everdeen. Sobra decir que lo desconozco o que no podemos contestar a esa pregunta.

Me han torturado hasta el cansancio. Me han llamado por mi nombre para que me motive a hablar pero es inútil, de mi boca solo saldrán los chillidos de un animal.

De lo único que estoy satisfecha es de saber que Katniss y su hijo huyeron de este destino, de que pude ayudar a salvar una luz y con ello he avivado el fuego de la revolución. Al parecer llegó al Distrito 13 o eso me ha parecido oír.

Eneas tenía razón. Existe el Distrito 13.

Solo me da miedo saber que cada día que avanza veo cómo el chico del Distrito 12 se va perdiendo a sí mismo, día a día su mirada está más enloquecida. Me disculpo con él porque también lo están haciendo parte de Los Juegos. Los demás vencedores que están reclusos también lo pasan mal, es un lugar horrible donde sólo hay gritos y dolor.

Darius la ha pasado peor que yo. Su resistencia al dolor es destacable, pero aun así nuestras túnicas no evitan teñirse de escarlata después de las sesiones de tortura. La vida se va de mi cuerpo a cada segundo que pasa. Cierro los ojos para dormir.

Me preguntan si necesito energía para responder. Como no contesto, responden por mí. Traen rápidamente una silla metálica, según dicen me van a recargar la pila. Me mojan entera, para que empiece a despejarme, y cuando prenden la máquina veo oscurecerse el mundo.

Cuándo vuelvo a abrir los ojos ya no hay llanto, ni siquiera dolor, miro mis manos sin ataduras. Al fondo del camino veo a Eneas quien trae en sus brazos a nuestro pequeño, un niño de cabello rojo encendido y brillantes ojos azules. _"Eneas"_ vuelvo a articular con mis labios, puedo hablar, la emoción me asalta por cada poro y corró hacia ellos.

_De nuevo soy libre._

_De nuevo soy feliz._

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE AUTOR<strong>

**¡Hola! Antes que cualquier cosa suceda, hago publica mi disculpa con Elenear28 quién debió recibir antes este reto, no hay razón para justificar el atraso, así que te pido una disculpa enorme y te agradezco la espera :D.**

**Marce, tu bien sabes cuánto te aprecio. Este reto va dedicado con todo mi cariño. De corazón espero que disfrutes leerlo así como yo disfrute escribirlo. Gracias por tu infinita paciencia y por ser mi amiga. Lo valoro y aprecio mucho :D.**

**También agradezco a HikariCaelum, quién fue mi Beta para Lavinia. Muchísimas gracias Hikari por todo tu apoyo a que este proyecto saliera a la luz. De igual forma eres una gran amiga :D.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a Ale Santamaría y Lauz9 quiénes me levantaron el ánimo cuándo más lo necesite. También ustedes chicas son grandes personas y saben de antemano que también las quiero.**

**Y finalmente, pero no por ello menos importante una mención especial a Alphabetta quién es dueña de Great Mall y todos los fantásticos sectores que creo para el Capitolio en su SYOT "Causa y Efecto". Por sí se lo preguntaban Lavinia vivió en Capitol Hill ;D.**

**Hablando sobre el reto, me dio gusto haberle dado una voz a Lavinia en este espacio, hasta que no estuve muy sumergida en el reto descubrí que sale en varios pasajes del primer libro. Sin duda los avox son personas muy interesantes ya que tienen grandes historias que deben ser contadas. Fue un reto con un plus ya que no se me da escribir personajes femeninos pero creo que estoy mejorando. Ustedes sean jueces.**

**Y por último. El reto dice así:**

**Reto a Siri, a escribir una historia sobre Lavinia, la chica avox pelirroja, la que conoce Katniss primero en el bosque y después en los Juegos. Me gustaría que fuera en viñetas incluyendo: Su vida antes de ser mutilada, su crimen, la persecución, el juicio, la sentencia, sus inicios como avox, lo que pensó al (re)conocer a Katniss, cuándo fue prisionera del Capitolio y finalmente, su muerte.**

**Un reto bastante completo. Gracias a Elenear28 por el voto de confianza al encomendarme a este gran personaje que es Lavinia. :D Espero haberle hecho justicia a su silencio.**

**SALUDOS Y DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA.**


End file.
